La femme de ses rêves
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Dans la catégorie "Délires des Folles Atteintes de Remus-Lupinite Aiguë Incurable", ma version d'une rencontre entre Remus et certains auteurs de ce site...  Cette histoire suit le tome 6.


**LA FEMME DE SES RÊVES**

« Ah, Miss Kervillen, vous tombez bien ! Je voulais vous parler. »  
>Les battements du cœur de Gwenaëlle s'accélérèrent en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui s'adressait à elle. Elle se retourna lentement, sans croire à sa chance pour voir, à sa grande déception, que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas seul.<br>« Bonsoir professeur Lupin. Bonsoir Tonks, dit-elle avec résignation.  
>– Miss LaSource n'est pas avec vous ? reprit Remus Lupin, l'air étonné.<br>– Non, elle est descendue au village. » répondit Gwenaëlle, le moral de plus en plus bas.  
>Non seulement il se baladait avec sa fiancée mais en plus, il voulait voir Laurianne ! Évidemment, qu'avait-elle espéré ce quart de seconde ? Qu'il allait lui faire une déclaration au milieu d'un couloir de Hogwarts puis l'emporter avec lui au loin et lui faire l'amour pendant toute l'éternité ?<br>Hmmm… Quelque chose dans ce goût là…  
>« Remus a eu quelques idées pour la sécurité du château, intervint Tonks. Il voulait en discuter avec tous les aurors présents. »<br>Elle le regardait avec admiration et Remus eut un petit sourire modeste rempli d'amour qui amena des larmes aux yeux de Gwenaëlle. Ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point elle souffrait ?  
>« Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas espérer les voir tous ici d'un coup ! reprit Tonks. Il ne me reste plus qu'à organiser encore une nouvelle réunion ! Gwenaëlle, pouvez-vous venir dans le bureau de Remus… disons… pour vingt et une heures ?<br>– Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune femme.  
>– Et transmettez à Laurianne quand elle reviendra !<br>– Pas de problème… »  
>Mais Tonks et Remus étaient déjà partis avant qu'elle ait fini sa dernière phrase, la laissant frissonnante d'émotions contradictoires.<p>

Les évènements à Hogwarts au début de l'été précédent avaient tellement effrayé les parents d'élèves qu'une nouvelle force de protection avait du être créée pour assurer la sécurité de l'école. Comme le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas assez d'aurors pour mener cette tâche à bien, il avait fait appel aux services des Ministères étrangers, notamment la France.  
>C'est ainsi que Laurianne LaSource et Gwenaëlle Kervillen, après un diplôme brillamment obtenu au Centre de Formation des Aurors d'Albi (CF2A), reçurent pour première mission la protection du célèbre château de Hogwarts et de ses habitants. Elles n'étaient pas seules, évidemment ! Six sorciers expérimentés – dont un de leurs anciens professeurs – étaient venus de Poitiers avec elles. Trois aurors allemands, un espagnol, huit italiens, trois norvégiens et deux islandais les avaient retrouvés et tous avaient été mis sous l'autorité d'une jeune auror métamorphomage : Nymphadora Tonks.<br>Laurianne et Gwenaëlle avaient été camarades de promotion au CF2A puis amies depuis leur seconde année. Il fallait dire que la majorité des élèves étaient des garçons et les filles devaient être fortes pour tenir le coup dans un tel environnement. Se rapprocher avait permis aux deux jeunes femmes de ne pas partir en claquant la porte.  
>Mais cette amitié menaçait de se briser à cause d'une seule personne : Remus Lupin.<p>

« Gwen ! Désolée, y avait pas la laine que tu voulais. Le gars du magasin va en commander et il t'enverra un hibou dès qu'il l'aura reçue.  
>– Merci Laurianne. » répondit Gwenaëlle distraitement. Elle revoyait encore le regard que Remus avait porté sur Tonks… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ?<br>« Oh ! Ça va pas ?  
>– Si si… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Au fait, on a une réunion ce soir !<br>– Encore ? Mais ils n'arrêtent jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas cette fois ? Quel parent a écrit pour se plaindre de quoi ?  
>– Non, rien de tout ça… Rem… euh… le professeur Lupin a eu une idée, apparemment et Tonks voudrait en discuter. »<br>Le regard de Laurianne se fit soupçonneux. Incroyable comme elle pouvait changer de comportement dès que Remus était mis dans la conversation. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.  
>« A neuf heures dans son bureau.<br>– Le bureau de Lupin ?  
>– Oui.<br>– Bien, je serai là ! »  
>Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, Gwenaëlle pouvait le dire. Depuis un mois, elle avait eu beaucoup d'idées derrière la tête…<p>

A leur arrivée à Londres, les aurors étrangers avaient été présentés à Tonks. Laurianne et Gwenaëlle l'avaient tout de suite trouvée sympathique. Elle était à peine plus vieille qu'elles. Elle avait l'air d'une battante. Et elle était à la tête d'une force de vingt-cinq sorciers ! Les deux jeunes filles avaient tellement entendu de leurs camarades masculins qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais à rien… Cette Tonks était la preuve vivante du contraire !  
>Le soir, ils avaient tous transplané à Hogsmeade** et les deux amies avaient découvert ce village avec émerveillement. Une agglomération entièrement sorcière ! Elles n'avaient jamais vu ça ! Les gens pouvaient se balader tranquillement en robe et étaient libres du regard moldu. Quelle liberté ! Au loin, elles avaient aperçu l'immense château de Hogwarts. Des voitures tirées par des sombrals – d'après Laurianne, Gwenaëlle ne pouvait pas les voir – étaient venues les chercher et une sorcière à l'air sévère les avaient accueillis à l'entrée.<br>Le professeur McGonagall.  
>Elle leur avait présenté les membres du château : l'infirmière, le gardien, les professeurs. D'après les jeunes filles, aucun d'eux n'avait cette allure typiquement anglaise qu'elles s'attendaient à trouver. Sauf peut-être le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… avec son calme et son sourire tranquille…<br>Et son regard…

C'est sans surprise que Gwenaëlle réalisa que Laurianne était présente depuis longtemps dans le bureau de Remus. Qu'avait-elle prétendu ? Que Gwenaëlle lui avait transmis la mauvaise heure ? Probablement…  
>Mais elle eut le soulagement de voir que les efforts que son amie avait fournis n'avaient visiblement servi à rien ! Remus lui parlait en souriant, comme il souriait à tout le monde. Avec cette légère tristesse permanente qu'on sentait chez lui.<br>La réunion se passa comme toutes les autres. La seule difficulté venait des limitations de vocabulaire de certains sorciers à qui il fallait expliquer ce que signifiait le terme que l'on employait.  
>La prochaine ronde de Gwenaëlle n'avait lieu qu'au petit matin et elle décida de partir se coucher tôt. Elle savait que Laurianne et Tonks patrouilleraient toutes les deux jusque là.<br>Prenant la direction de la tour des Gryffindor***, elle prit un couloir juste avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'arrêta finalement devant la statue d'une sorcière attachée sur un bûcher.  
>« Beauxbâtons ! »<br>La statue coulissa, laissant apparaître l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Laurianne et les deux autres sorcières du groupe d'auror, islandaise et italienne. Les deux autres femmes n'étaient pas là – elles étaient rentrées dans leurs familles respectives, ayant quelques jours de repos – et elle alla directement se mettre au lit.  
>A l'arrière de son crâne, une idée germait et elle voulait la laisser se développer tranquillement avant de l'examiner.<p>

Il n'avait pas fallu trois jours à Gwenaëlle pour réaliser qu'elle était tombée incurablement amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Il n'était pas beau. Pas vraiment. Mais il dégageait un charme animal, si opposé à sa nature calme, qui la faisait chavirer chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.  
>Ses yeux gris bleu étaient toujours remplis de douceur. Quand il se posait sur Tonks, son regard se chargeait en plus de reconnaissance, d'incrédulité et d'amour. Comme s'il n'en croyait pas sa chance et craignait de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.<br>Il était gentil. Il était drôle. Il était responsable.  
>Bien sûr, il était vieux… Au départ, Gwenaëlle lui aurait donné dans les quarante-cinq ans. Et cela ne l'avait gênée qu'une demi-minute – quand elle avait pensé à la réaction de ses parents. Aussi avait-elle été surprise d'apprendre qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas trente-huit ans. Quinze ans d'écart, ce n'était rien !<br>Ce qui n'était pas rien, c'était la présence de Nymphadora Tonks qu'il avait l'air de prendre pour la huitième merveille du monde !  
>Ce qui n'était pas rien, c'était la présence de Laurianne qui était beaucoup plus entreprenante qu'elle-même.<br>Elles n'en avaient jamais discuté mais Gwenaëlle le savait bien. Laurianne était devenue sa rivale ! Bien sûr, jamais elle n'utiliserait de filtres d'amour ou de procédé de ce type – elle considérait ça ni plus ni moins comme un viol – mais les méthodes de séduction classiques pouvaient tout autant être dangereuses !  
>Gwenaëlle serait-elle capable d'écarter les deux jeunes filles pour voler le cœur du professeur ?<p>

Gwenaëlle s'éveilla en sursaut.  
>Son idée s'était développée d'elle-même dans son sommeil et s'était transformée en un plan précis qu'elle voulait immédiatement mettre en application.<br>Quelle heure était-il ? La nuit était encore noire. Elle avait du temps devant elle.  
>Elle enfila une chemise de nuit, se rassit sur son lit en tailleur et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de concentration. Elle voulait réussir son sort au maximum.<br>Après cinq minutes de dur combat contre ses pensées – qui mettaient souvent en scène un certain professeur – elle souleva sa baguette et se donna un léger coup sur le front. Elle eut alors la très désagréable impression que quelqu'un faisait couler de la bière glacée sur tout son corps. Retenant un frisson, elle alluma la lumière d'un mot et s'approcha du miroir pour juger du résultat.  
>Parfait !<br>Elle pouvait à peine se voir. Un sortilège de désillusion tout à fait réussi !  
>Le plus silencieusement possible, elle parcourut les couloirs du château, craignant à tout moment de tomber sur Tonks et Laurianne, Argus Filch**** ou Mrs Norris*****. Finalement, elle entra comme un fantôme dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.<br>La lune était nouvelle et il faisait noir comme dans un encrier. Toutefois, Gwenaëlle n'osa pas allumer sa baguette et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la porte qui menait au bureau de Remus.  
>Elle était ouverte !<br>Elle passa dans le bureau.  
>Aucun bruit.<br>Depuis longtemps, elle savait où était dissimulée l'entrée de l'appartement que Remus et Tonks partageaient. Elle l'avait regardée avec espoir et douleur durant les longues réunions d'aurors.  
>Lentement, elle longea les murs jusqu'à l'alcôve, prenant garde à ne rien déranger. Elle posa la main sur la croix en bas-relief et, lentement, très lentement, elle la fit pivoter.<br>Elle sentit la croix s'éloigner d'elle en silence. Le mur s'effaçait.  
>Elle entra.<p>

« Remus… Remus… »  
>Il dormait paisiblement et elle avait hésité un long moment avant de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue. Mais elle avait fini par s'asseoir délicatement sur le lit. Pourtant, elle était toujours quasiment invisible.<br>Une apparition…  
>Un rêve…<br>Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
>« Remus… »<br>Comme elle aimait prononcer ce nom !  
>« Remus… »<br>Il s'éveillait lentement. Il commençait à l'entendre.  
>« Tu rêves, Remus… »<br>Elle posa une main sur son front et il ne sursauta pas. Les mouvements de ses paupières suivaient les caresses sur son visage.  
>« Remus… »<br>Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
>Ce regard !<br>Même à demi endormi… même dans l'obscurité… Son regard…  
>Il ne la voyait pas. Mais il ne s'étonnait pas. Il avait l'air d'accepter d'être en train de rêver. D'entendre une douce voix de femme. De sentir le contact d'une main de femme sur son visage.<br>« Remus… »  
>Elle n'osait pas en dire plus. Elle voulait qu'il enregistre sa voix mais pas son accent français.<br>« Nymphadora… murmura-t-il.  
>– Non Remus… »<br>Elle caressa une nouvelle fois son visage.  
>« Dors Remus… Dors… »<br>Elle lui ferma tendrement les yeux.  
>« Dors… »<br>La respiration de Remus se ralentit, se fit plus régulière.  
>« Dors… »<br>Il s'était rendormi.

Gwenaëlle dut attendre trois nuits avant d'avoir la chance de revenir dans la chambre de Remus. Il lui fallait attendre que Tonks s'absente de l'appartement assez longtemps.  
>La seconde fois, elle ne fit rien de plus que la première. Elle murmurait son nom et caressait son visage. Elle s'approchait de lui et le laissait s'habituer à sa voix et son odeur.<br>Et elle rentrait chez elle sitôt qu'il s'était endormi.  
>La troisième fois, elle lui fit toucher son propre visage. Il était éveillé et croyait rêver. Il ne la voyait pas et la découvrait par le toucher. Elle commençait à devenir, littéralement, la femme de ses rêves.<br>La quatrième fois, elle s'allongea, nue, à son côté et le laissa découvrir les contours de son corps. Elle ne lui touchait toujours que le visage. Elle ne l'embrassait pas. Elle lui laissait l'initiative.

Trois semaines avaient passé. Le prochain festin, celui d'Halloween, approchait et, avec lui, une soirée de sécurité renforcée. Les aurors du château n'allaient pas beaucoup profiter de la fête !  
>La relation entre Laurianne et Gwenaëlle restait la même. Inchangée tant que Remus restait loin de leurs conversations ou présences. Gwenaëlle voyait les efforts que son amie faisait pour attirer l'attention du professeur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue prendre autant soin d'elle-même ! Elle était plus intéressante que jamais ! Mais, à la grande satisfaction de Gwenaëlle, il ne leur jetait pas un regard.<br>En fait, Remus était distant ces dernières semaines. Même ses regards à Tonks avaient changé. Ils étaient plus… lointains. Quand il la regardait, il semblait penser à autre chose. Gwenaëlle espérait qu'il repensait à ses « rêves » et qu'il essayait de leur comparer Tonks. Un jour, il regarderait les autres femmes autour de lui et… elle aurait sa chance !  
>En attendant, elle parlait le moins possible en sa présence. Encore moins qu'avant ! Et elle ne le laissait trop s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse. Pas encore… Il risquerait de comprendre…<p>

« Remus… »  
>Il s'éveillait aussitôt maintenant. Comme s'il l'attendait dans son sommeil.<br>Et il lui parlait.  
>Au début, il s'était laissé toucher le visage et murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille. A présent, il prenait le dessus.<br>« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
>Il la chercha à tâtons mais elle ne s'était pas installée à son côté. Elle était restée debout à côté du lit.<br>« Viens… » murmura-t-elle.  
>Toujours, elle réduisait ses paroles au minimum. Il ne devait pas reconnaître son accent ! Surtout ne pas la reconnaître !<br>Il tourna la tête vers elle et se leva.  
>Il était nu !<br>Le cœur de Gwenaëlle sauta dans sa poitrine en voyant ce corps ! Elle ne l'avait pas cru si beau !  
>« Où es-tu, mon rêve ? »<br>Il fit un pas vers elle et elle posa une main frémissante sur son torse. Il écarquillait les yeux, comme s'il était capable de voir malgré l'obscurité mais elle était toujours trop invisible pour qu'il la distingue vraiment.  
>Il ferma les yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Il inspirait profondément, dégustant le parfum de sa peau. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de plus. Il l'avait touchée mais pas caressée.<br>Leurs visages étaient presque à la même hauteur. Elle sentait la respiration de Remus sur ses pommettes.  
>« Pourquoi hantes-tu mes rêves ? murmura Remus. Qui es-tu ? Existes-tu ? »<br>Gwenaëlle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa le doigt.  
>Prenant sa main entre les siennes, il embrassa à nouveau le doigt, puis la paume.<br>Gwenaëlle se sentait chavirer de désir. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle posa à son tour ses lèvres sur son front penché, sur ses paupières, sur sa tempe.  
>Il tenait toujours sa main. Il la posa sur son torse et recula lentement vers son lit.<br>Elle le suivit.

Le lendemain, elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas passer la journée à sourire bêtement. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré tant d'un homme ! S'il était toujours ainsi, Tonks avait vraiment de la chance !  
>« Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ! remarqua Laurianne alors qu'elles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.<br>– Y a des jours comme ça, répondit Gwenaëlle, évasive. J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux…  
>– A propos de quoi ?<br>– D'un homme et de choses que je te raconterai pas. »  
>Laurianne sourit.<br>« Mais on a des choses sérieuses à faire aujourd'hui… soupira Gwenaëlle. Alors je vais arrêter de revivre mon rêve et essayer de revenir sur terre.  
>– Prends ton temps ! rit son amie. C'est pas tous les jours que je te vois comme ça ! La réalité reviendra bien assez tôt… »<br>Tonks entra à cet instant dans la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir à leur côté.  
>« B'jour ! » dit-elle.<br>Elle venait de terminer son tour de garde et n'avait pas encore dormi. En la voyant, Gwenaëlle fut prise de remord. Elle appréciait vraiment sa supérieure et ce qu'elle lui faisait était vraiment… Elle n'avait pas de mot pour cela ! Jusqu'ici, ça n'avait pas été bien grave. Mais maintenant… Remus avait une excuse : il ne savait pas que c'était réel. Mais pour Gwenaëlle, c'était autre chose…  
>« Gwenaëlle, vous voulez bien me rendre service ? demanda Tonks.<br>– Bien sûr !  
>– Je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'ai besoin d'aller dormir. Mais j'avais promis à Remus de l'aider à détruire le sort accroché à ce médaillon qu'on a trouvé l'autre jour. Vous voulez bien le faire à ma place ?<br>– Euh… oui. balbutia Gwenaëlle. Si vous voulez. »  
>Elle croisa le regard de Laurianne et s'empressa d'ajouter :<br>« Mais Laurianne est plus douée pour ce genre de choses… »  
>Elle sourit discrètement en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son amie. Elle en avait assez de cette petite guerre qu'elles se livraient toutes les deux. Que Laurianne pense que Remus ne l'intéressait pas ! Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver seule avec lui alors qu'il était pleinement éveillé. Elle risquait trop gros.<br>Mais elle vit le rapide regard en coin que Tonks lança à Laurianne.  
>« Non, Laurianne a un rapport à terminer que j'attends toujours. » répondit-elle, sévère.<br>Laurianne rougit et Gwenaëlle réalisa combien son attitude depuis la rentrée avait manqué de discrétion. Tonks se méfiait d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion d'être avec Remus.  
>Mais elle avait confiance en Gwenaëlle.<br>Dégoûtée d'elle-même, la jeune femme accepta.

Elle frappa à la porte.  
>« Entrez ! »<br>La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu cette voix, elle gémissait de plaisir…  
>Elle poussa la porte.<br>« Miss Kervillen ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.  
>'– Eh bien… Tonks m'a demandé… Elle devait vous aider… »<br>Remus sourit devant son embarras.  
>« Elle vous a demandé de la remplacer, c'est ça ? »<br>Elle acquiesça.  
>« Elle aurait pu me le dire avant de se coucher… » murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.<br>Comme elle était toujours debout à côté de la porte, il se leva.  
>« Entrez, entrez ! Ne restez pas debout ici ! »<br>Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle avança vers le côté opposé de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils.  
>« Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé, Gwenaëlle ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Gwenaëlle ?<br>– Oui, merci. » dit-elle, répondant aux deux questions en même temps.  
>Il fit apparaître une tasse et y versa le contenu d'une théière posée sur le bureau. Quand il lui tendit, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle se dépêcha de retirer sa main. Son regard s'assombrit.<br>« Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, on dirait… » dit-il.  
>Elle le regarda avec surprise.<br>« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
>– Vous faites tout pour ne jamais être en tête-à-tête avec moi, vous ne me parlez pas, vous ne me regardez pas, vous ne supportez pas le contact… Remarquez que je ne vous blâme pas. Mais si venir travailler avec moi est une corvée, je ne vous force pas. »<br>S'il savait !  
>« Non ! Enfin, si, ce que vous dites est vrai mais… ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas ! »<br>Il sourit.  
>Elle revécut en un éclair la nuit précédente et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Pour garder contenance, elle avala un peu du thé qu'il lui avait donné.<br>« Bien, nous avons du travail ! » dit-il après un moment.

Au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait vers Noël, la relation entre Remus et Tonks se détériora. Chacun pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches qu'autrefois.  
>Gwenaëlle savait que ce n'était pas <em>seulement<em> à cause d'elle. Dans ses « rêves », il lui en parlait parfois. Il ne supportait pas la jalousie maladive de Tonks. Une foule de petits détails chez elle le gênait qu'il acceptait par amour. Mais plus le temps passait et plus c'était difficile pour lui.  
>Et il se disait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'elle méritait quelqu'un qui lui ressemble plus.<br>Ces paroles ennuyaient Gwenaëlle car elle sentait que ces scrupules qui le séparaient de Tonks se retourneraient contre elle un jour.  
>Pendant cette période, Laurianne était de plus en plus radieuse. Elle faisait un point d'honneur à toujours être présente quand Remus et Tonks sortaient d'une dispute et se montrait calme et compréhensive.<br>Gwenaëlle, quant à elle, continuait de l'éviter. Elle le rejoignait tant qu'elle pouvait de nuit mais la journée, se tenait le plus loin possible de lui. Elle savait toutefois qu'il ne la soupçonnait plus de le détester. Il comprenait – ou croyait comprendre – que c'était sa manière à elle de se protéger, d'éviter de souffrir et la laissait faire. Cependant, quand ils devaient travailler ensemble, il était prévenant et faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Gwen ? Tu restes ici à Noël ?  
>– Ça dépend quand. Je passe le réveillon à la maison mais je ne supporterai pas quinze jours entiers chez mes parents. Et vu que j'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller… Et toi ?<br>– Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu la famille… Je pense que je resterai les deux semaines. Tu vas pas t'ennuyer ici toute seule ?  
>– T'as vu la taille de la bibliothèque ? Ça fait deux mois que je cherche assez de temps pour y traîner ! Comment veux-tu que je m'ennuie dans un tel endroit ? »<br>Laurianne éclata de rire et leurs deux colocataires se retournèrent, étonnées. Comme les deux jeunes femmes parlaient français entre elles, les autres n'avaient pas suivi la conversation.  
>« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un rapport à terminer ! reprit Laurianne. Sinon Tonks va encore être sur mon dos toute la semaine.<br>– T'exagères pas un peu, là ?  
>– Non ! Elle est toujours à me faire bosser comme une dingue ! J'ai pas deux minutes à moi en ce moment !<br>– Faut dire que dès que tu _as_ deux minutes, tu dragues son gars. C'est normal qu'elle essaie de t'en empêcher… »  
>Laurianne hésita un moment puis choisit de ne pas nier l'évidence.<br>« Je tente ma chance. C'est pas ma faute si leur couple bat de l'aile ! »  
>Non, c'était sa faute à elle, se disait Gwenaëlle. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire tout haut !<br>« D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle… tenta Laurianne. Je me demandais… Toi… Tu en penses quoi de Lupin ? »  
>Gwenaëlle hésita un moment avant de se résoudre à la vérité.<br>« Comme toi, je pense, répondit-elle. Je suis raide dingue de lui ! Sauf que je serai bien incapable de l'approcher comme tu le fais, donc tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »  
>Enfin, la vérité… Rien à craindre était peut-être exagéré.<br>Laurianne la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis tendit la main d'un air officiel.  
>« Que la meilleure gagne et que l'autre soit bonne perdante ! »<br>Gwenaëlle sourit et serra la main tendue.  
>« Amen ! »<br>Laurianne n'avait pas précisé par quel moyen…

« Qui que tu sois, un rêve, une apparition, un fantasme, je t'aime… Et je te chercherai éveillé, jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut ! »  
>Ces mots, prononcés au bord du sommeil, avaient marqué Gwenaëlle comme au fer rouge dans son cœur. La joie d'avoir réussi son plan était largement ternie par la honte du procédé. Et par le doute… Qu'aimait-il, après tout ? Un corps, un parfum, une voix qui chantait pour l'endormir, une présence qui écoutait ses paroles… Où était-elle là-dedans ?<br>A peine avait-il été endormi après ces paroles, elle avait fui et avait fondu en larmes au sortir de son bureau. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.  
>Le lendemain, elle assista bien involontairement à la rupture de Remus et Tonks. Elle était dans la bibliothèque, assise entre deux rangées de livres et entendit la voix calme de Remus expliquer à Tonks qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Rien de ce dit la jeune femme n'y fit et Gwenaëlle sentit à nouveau ses larmes couler sur ses joues.<br>Elle l'entendit jeter des livres au sol – et probablement sur Remus – avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Puis, après un moment de silence, Remus lui-même fit irruption devant elle.  
>« Gwenaëlle, ça ne va pas ? »<br>Lui-même était plus pâle qu'à son habitude et son cœur devait être gros après une telle scène. Pourtant, son premier réflexe avait été de s'inquiéter pour elle en la voyant pleurer.  
>« Non, ce n'est rien… » murmura-t-elle.<br>Mais sa gentillesse, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant firent redoubler ses larmes.  
>Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras, délicatement, juste pour qu'elle ait une épaule qui la soutienne. Elle s'agrippa à lui et pleura, pleura, pleura, jusqu'à épuisement.<br>Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle se vidait de toute la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée toute sa vie.  
>Quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, elle réalisa que Remus avait fermé les yeux et respirait lentement, alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux noirs et jouait avec les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon, éprouvant leur contact.<br>« Professeur Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle.  
>Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la fit se relever à sa suite. Avec ses chaussures à talons, elle était aussi grande que lui.<br>« Professeur, qu'est-ce que…  
>– Dites mon nom ! dit-il avec urgence, l'interrompant.<br>– Quoi ? Mais…  
>– S'il vous plait, Gwenaëlle, insista-t-il. Dites mon nom !<br>– Lupin…  
>– Non ! Dites mon prénom ! »<br>Il la regardait dans les yeux. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à toute vitesse à l'unisson.  
>« Remus… » réussit-elle à souffler.<br>Elle eut à peine le temps de finir qu'il l'embrassait passionnément.

Laurianne accepta sa défaite mais ne comprit jamais comment son amie avait réussi à gagner le cœur de l'homme qui l'obsédait toujours.  
>Tonks, elle, quitta le château dès que Remus la mit au courant et un autre auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt fut nommé à sa place à Hogwarts*. Gwenaëlle dut attendre plus d'un an avant que la jeune femme daignât reparler à l'un ou l'autre.<br>Quand Gwenaëlle découvrit la double nature de Remus Lupin, cela lui fit un tel choc qu'elle faillit partir sans demander son reste. Mais elle réalisa que l'homme était toujours celui qu'elle aimait et que cette partie de lui ne représentait rien. Si ce n'était qu'elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait ce charme sauvage qui l'avait toujours intriguée.  
>Jamais personne ne découvrit le secret de Gwenaëlle et celui-ci la rongea jusqu'à sa mort bien des décennies plus tard. Toutefois, Remus l'aimait réellement elle et pas juste l'ombre d'un rêve.<br>Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin… cinq… ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal…

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Hogsmeade ~ Pré-au-Lard<br>*** Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor  
>**** Argus Filch ~ Argus Rusard<br>***** Mrs Norris ~ Madame Teigne


End file.
